


Ota minut Viktoriksi

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Diagon Alley, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Songfic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Viktor Krum oli saavuttanut kaiken, mitä ammattilaishuispaaja saattoi saavuttaa: kaapit täynnä palkintopokaaleja, oman nimikkoluutamallin ja urheiluaiheisen radio-ohjelman."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum





	Ota minut Viktoriksi

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic, jonka on inspiroinut 1970-luvun korvamato "Vicky Lee":  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wtotjd8zJdQ

Se oli aivan tuikitavallinen arki-ilta Viistokujalla. Puodinpitäjät odottivat kärsivällisinä viimeisten asiakkaiden poistumista, pistivät ovensa säppiin ja siistivät paikat. Asukkaat palasivat koteihinsa, nauttivat ilta-aterian ja alkoivat valmistautua yöpuulle kukin tapansa mukaan. Yksitellen arjen äänet vaimenivat ja valot ikkunoissa sammuivat. Tihkusateen kastelemaa katukiveystä valaisivat vain katulamppu ja pubin ikkunasta kajastava valo.

Äkkiä pubin ovi kiskaistiin auki ja kookas hahmo harppasi ulos. Oven raosta tulvahtanut puheensorina hiljeni oven sulkeutuessa. Vaikka hahmon päällystakki repsotti auki, hän ei näyttänyt välittävän sateesta. Hän seisoi hetken ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena, kunnes alkoi päättäväisesti horjua kohti nakkikojua. Matka jatkui nakkisämpylä kädessä.

Hahmo loi eksyneen katseen korkeuksiin, kohti pimeitä ikkunoita. Syvältä rinnasta purkautui ulvahdus, joka oli täynnä kaipausta: "Her-mou-ninii?"

***

Hermione käänsi kylkeä ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn. Joku juoppo kuului remuavan kadulla, keskellä viikkoa. Ehkä oli ollut virhe tulla yöksi Viistokujalle. Välillä hän vain tarvitsi tilaa ajatuksilleen. Taikaministerin virka-asunto oli niin täynnä henkilökuntaa, ja tekemättömät työt muistuttivat jatkuvasti itsestään.

"Missä olet, Her-mou-nii?" humalainen ulisi ulkona. "Hermi-ou-ninii?"

Hermione nosti päänsä tyynystä ja höristi korviaan. Hänenkö peräänsä siellä huudeltiin? Taikaministerillä oli tietenkin paljon ihailijoita, eivätkä kaikki olleet yhtä mieluisia, mutta toivottavasti kukaan heistä ei ollut saanut selville tämän yksityisasunnon osoitetta. Hermione harkitsi hetken tekevänsä hälytyksen henkivartijoilleen mutta malttoi mielensä. Hän heitti peiton syrjään, kietoutui aamutakkiin ja hiipi ikkunan ääreen sytyttämättä valoja. Alhaalla kadulla seisova mieshahmo oli häneen selin tuijottaen kohti vastapäisen talon ikkunoita.

"Viktor täällä", hahmo huikkasi, vahvistaen Hermionen epäilykset oikeiksi.

Hermione kohotti kulmiaan. Viktor Krum oli ollut vuosia hänen kirjekaverinsa. Sittemmin viestittely oli jäänyt, mutta jonkin joulukortin jälkikirjoituksessa Hermione oli tainnut mainita tämän Viistokujan osoitteen. Ei hän silloin ollut ajatellut löytävänsä miehen vielä joku yö ikkunansa alta. Viktor haukkasi pitelemäänsä nakkisämpylää, rutisti käärepaperin mytyksi ja viskasi sen olkansa yli. Hermionen järkytykseksi hän avasi housunsa ja alkoi virtsata vastapäisen talon seinään. Hermione vetäytyi hienotunteisesti pois ikkunasta. Tuskinpa Viktor todellisuudessa edes halusi löytää etsimäänsä. Mies tulisi kyllä pian järkiinsä.

Miten Viktor oli mahtanut päätyä tähän jamaan, Hermione ihmetteli mielessään. Miten vaikuttava näky hän olikaan ollut kolmivelhoturnajaisissa. Hermione oli tuskin pystynyt uskomaan, että kaikista koulun tytöistä tuo raamikas ja jännittävän eksoottinen nuori mies oli pyytänyt tanssiparikseen juuri hänet. Eikä Hermione ollut koskaan raaskinut heittää pois Viktorin kirjeitä. Hermione avasi komeron oven, etsi taikasauvan valossa kellastuneen pahvilaatikon ja avasi sen keittiön pöydän ääressä. Hän hymyili hellästi katsellessaan kirjeitä ja kortteja, jotka Viktor oli lähettänyt ympäri maailman. Vaikka Viktor ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään varsinainen sananiekka, hän oli selvästi yrittänyt parhaansa.

"Rakastan sinua, Her-mai-nii!" kuului ulkoa. "Olen aina rakastanut."

Hermione henkäisi syvään. Vieläkö miesparka seisoi kadulla sateen armoilla? Kunpa hän ymmärtäisi mennä kotiinsa. Eihän Hermione voisi mennä nukkumaan ennen kuin näkisi Viktorin poistuvan paikalta turvallisesti omin jaloin. Hän poimi laatikosta vanhan lehtileikkeen, jossa kerrottiin huispaajatähti Viktor Krumin menneen naimisiin bulgarialaisen mallikaunottaren kanssa. Hermione oli aikoinaan saksinut artikkelin talteen täynnä ristiriitaisia tunteita. Toisaalta hän oli toivonut Viktorille kaikkea hyvää. Mutta toisaalta... hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, olisivatko asiat voineet mennä toisin. Vuodet olivat vierineet. Hermione oli perustanut perheen Ronin kanssa ja tehnyt uraa taikaministeriössä. Viktorin kuulumiset Hermione oli kuullut useimmiten Ginnyltä, joka seurasi huispausmaailmaa työkseen. Viktor Krum oli saavuttanut kaiken, mitä ammattilaishuispaaja saattoi saavuttaa: kaapit täynnä palkintopokaaleja, oma nimikkoluutamalli ja urheiluaiheinen radio-ohjelma.

"Mene kanssani naimisiin, Hermi-jouni!"

Hermione laski kädestään juorulehden, jonka kannessa kuvankaunis rouva Krum esitteli pariskunnan hienostuneella maulla sisustettua kartanoa ja muodikkaasti puettuja lapsia. Hän avasi makuuhuoneen ikkunan ja kurottautui ulos valaistu sauva kädessään. Viktor seisoi yhä kadulla selin.

"Ole kiltti ja mene nukkumaan", Hermione sanoi korostetun rauhallisesti. "Herätät koko korttelin."  
Viktor hätkähti silmin nähden. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja nosti tummat silmänsä toiveikkaana kohti Hermionea. Katulampun valossa Hermione pystyi erottamaan sateen otsalle liimaamat hiussuortuvat ja punertavan nenän. Takin kaulus oli leivänmurusten ja sinapin tahrima. "Her-mio-nii!" Viktor henkäisi laskeutuen yhden polven varaan märälle kadulle. "Viktor tässä", hän jatkoi ja kohotti kätensä kuin tavoitellen Hermionea. "Sinun oma Viktorisi. Ota minut Viktoriksi. Äh... Ei kun ota minut mieheksi. Mieheksesi."  
Hermionen sydäntä särki katsella, miten oikukkaasti elämä oli kohdellut sitä reipasta nuorukaista, jonka hän oli joskus tuntenut. Hän pudisti päätään. "Lopeta. Olet säälittävä."  
Viktorin koko olemus lyyhistyi. "Jos et ota minua rakkaudesta, niin ota sitten edes säälistä."  
"Mene nyt ennen kuin kutsun virkavallan paikalle."

Hermione sulki ikkunan ja palasi keittiöön. Viktor Krumin unelma oli lopulta alkanut säröillä. Valokuvaajat olivat saaneet huispaajatähden kiinni juhlimassa nuorten naisten kanssa, joista yksi väitti odottavansa Viktorin lasta. Pian sen jälkeen Viktor oli täräyttänyt sillä omalla luutamallillaan päin casinon ikkunaa ja saanut tuomion luutajuoppoudesta. Vaimo oli ottanut eron, sponsorit olivat kaikonneet ja velkojat olivat vieneet kartanon. Viktor oli rahapulassaan joutunut alentumaan kaikenlaiseen, jopa myymään pokaalikokoelmansa. Hermione kaivoi esiin tuoreen aikakauslehden, jonka hän oli piilottanut pahvilaatikon pohjalle. Se oli noidille suunnattu lehti, jossa aktiivisten urheiluvuosien jälkeen tanakoitunut Viktor Krum poseerasi rohkeissa kuvissa. Aika ei säästänyt ketään, mutta mies näytti yhä hyvältä.

"Hermi-oun!" kadulta kuului. "Olet ilma, jota hengitän!"  
"Turpa kiinni", kiljui toinen ääni. "Täällä yritetään nukkua!"

Hermione huokaisi ja tarttui taikasauvaansa.

***

Juopoilla on tunnetusti tuuria. Niinpä kadulla toikkaroiva hahmo väisti täpärästi parvekkeelta pudotetun kukkaruukun. Samassa kuului kaksi poksahdusta. Hahmon taakse oli ilmiintynyt kaksi mustiin pukeutunutta miestä, jotka tarttuivat häntä molemmin puolin käsikynkästä.

"Päästäkää irti!" hän huusi yrittäessään turhaan rimpuilla vapaaksi. "En ole vihainen sinulle, Her-mai-oni!"

Kaikki kolme kaikkoontuivat. Pubissa koitti valomerkin aika, nakkikoju työnnettiin pois ja sade taukosi. Viistokujan asukkaat pääsivät viimein jatkamaan yöuniaan.

***

_Missä oot, Vicky Lee_  
_Miksen ole ilma jota hengität, miksen kanssas pääse naimisiin_  
_Vicky Lee, miten saisin sinut kii_  
_Miten kanssasi pääsisin suhteeseen enämpi intiimiin_

_Missä oot, Vicky Lee_  
_Kosioreissusta teit putkayön, kun kutsuit paikalle lain_  
_Vicky Lee, älä tee sitä toistamisiin_  
_En ole ensinkään vihainen, vaan uskollinen ain'_


End file.
